This is an application for funds to purchase an ABI PRISM 7900 Sequence Detection System for use by 7 basic science researchers funded by 9 NIH R01 grants. Detection of DNA or RNA by real time PCR using this instrument has several advantages over conventional semiquantitative PCR in providing increased sensitivity and specificity as well as reducing the time of the assay and increasing safety by eliminating the requirement for radioactive probing. The projects described by the investigators would therefore be able to address issues of quantitation of gene expression with a much higher degree of accuracy and facility, improving safety and increasing the information to be gained from each study. [unreadable] [unreadable]